Metal Shine
"I really can’t keep a secret, can I?" General Information Metal Shine is a robot who was created by Dr. Robotnik. She's been a hero on multiple occasions, adored by almost everyone who has seen her. She has a second identity, which she mostly uses to escape from everyone’s expectations of her. Personality Metal Shine is mostly seen as a nice, happy, and positive hero who can defeat a lot of bad guys. She gets distracted easily, and she’s very afraid of loud noises, to the point of crying whenever someone yells. Metal Shine can also get mad or scared easily, which mostly happens if someone hurts any of her best friends, When Metal Shine is alone with Yusuke, she doesn’t hide any of her feelings, and she’s honest with him. The only other times she does this is when she’s her other self, Ace, since she feels more comfortable being herself that way because no one knows it’s her. Shadow Metal Shine Metal Shine’s shadow hid in the last room of her palace because she knew the heroes would hate her true self. The heroes found her, so she welcomed them and politely asked them to leave. They got mad and attacked her, which scared her, making her become hostile and attack them back. Shadow Metal Shine got angrier as the battle progressed, not able to deal with the hatred that everyone had towards her true self. She kept trying to tell them that they never knew her, but they all just took it as an attempt to guilt trip them. In the end, Shadow Metal Shine was killed. All she wanted was someone to talk to about her feelings, but no one ever asked her what was wrong, and no one asked her why she was doing all of those bad things. Abilities Metal Shine can cause distortions in reality, but she isn't aware that she has this power, and she doesn't know how to control it or use it properly. That's some of her only magic power, besides having a persona that she doesn't use very often. Instead, she has a lot of weapons. These include knives, a chainsaw, a machine gun, and some other things, though those three weapons are the ones she mainly uses. As another attack, she sometimes throws glitter in the eyes of her opponents to temporarily blind them. She has a special attack that she rarely uses, which is a dark plasma beam. Recently, she got a new weapon, which is her sharp ribbon drill. Story Her first major appearance in the recent lore was during the Sonic Mania event, in which she was the protagonist who fought against the Hard Boiled Heavies and illusions created by the Phantom Ruby. She proceeded to have more appearances afterwards. While the Lunar Capital was causing trouble in the multiverse, she got punished by the Spade King for getting in the way, because he had an alliance with the Lunarian leader. Her next encounter with the Spade King was at the comet observatory, but a certain human named Yusuke helped her escape. Later, she teamed up with Morgana, Lemon, and Hyness to go into the Spade King's palace and steal his heart. After those events, she found two new enemies; Shadow Dedede and the butterfly. After a long while of planning, she was finally able to kill Shadow Dedede for good. Just a while later, she was able to kill the butterfly with the help of Tobiko. Somehow, she knew that the butterfly was helping Shadow Dedede, before the information was told to anyone. This could mean that she has some knowledge of the higher powers. Not too long ago, Metal Shine had a shadow self. Her shadow was created because she always kept her feelings hidden and put up an act of fake happiness to everyone, making her see everything as a crazy corrupt show or performance, with another addition being how she felt like a certain someone took the spotlight away from her. Her palace was an overly decorated mansion, with eyes in the sky watching, cameras in all of the rooms, and a stage-like setup in the last room with a spotlight and sparkles everywhere. The heroes got to the last room, and after a battle, Shadow Metal Shine was killed. Since then, the act has disappeared. But something else lurks within Metal Shine's mind. The knowledge that her friends hated her true self. In the coterie chapter, it was revealed to the players that she knew exactly who Shianne was, but none of the other characters found out except for Yusuke and Akechi. Relationships Dr. Robotnik Robotnik is the one who created her, but he treats Metal Shine as if she were his daughter. She only refers to him as "Creator", as she's too afraid to actually call him by his name. Metal Sonic, Smol, Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, and Nisemono Some of the most notable out of her siblings. However, she sees Smol as a younger brother unlike the rest of her siblings. Yusuke Kitagawa He's totally just a really cool friend. That's what Metal Shine says. Lumina Incandesce Relationship unknown. Rumi Spooks Rumi and Metal Shine were best friends a long time ago in the multiverse. They don't interact very much anymore, but Rumi would still do anything to make her happy. Shianne REDACTED Additional Information * Shadow Metal Shine seems to have the same colors as a certain someone that she’s very close to. * She learned her drill attacks from her creator. * Her main line, “you don’t know me”, is a reference to her shadow self. * Due to some occurrences long ago, Metal Shine is afraid of math and elevators. Category:Metaverse User Category:Former Villains Category:Rin Satsuki Followers Category:Heroes Category:Palace Owners